


Toys Are Dangerous Kids

by Hatedartista13



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatedartista13/pseuds/Hatedartista13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brother Beat finds a plushie in his sister's school bag that resembles a certain prissy boy. Joshua gets himself into trouble, not that the little shit doesn't deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys Are Dangerous Kids

Despite the fact that all six teenagers sitting inside the small apartment of the Bito family were very different from each other, things were oddly peaceful. There was a bit of tension but that was normal given the past three of them shared with the ashen haired male lounging in one of the arm chairs. He was bored of watching the others, they were predictable. Best friends Shiki and Eri were busy altering an outfit the latter had bought earlier in the day and the other boys were on the couch playing some game on the old game console. As much as he wanted to cause a bit of mayhem, maybe cause a small disagreement with the older skateboarder, Joshua had a promise to keep. Painful as it was he would stick to his word, speaking of which where was the sixth member of their strange band of friends, the one he’d made this troublesome promise to?  
A petite blonde girl walked in from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn which she set on the table. Inwardly the violet eyed teen smiled, it wasn’t advisable to actually do so what with her brother hating his very existence and all. However it was hard to resist the contagious warmth and happiness that seemed to radiate off of her the second she entered a room. Still he had to keep up his façade a bit longer to avoid some unpleasant, and very loud, complaints so he maintained his bored expression.  
Some curses and loud yells startled him out of his own thoughts to reveal that Beat had managed to defeat Neku in their game once again. Somehow the older blonde was able to win at the last second. Leaving to go dig up some god awful skateboarding game in his room, Beat left the room. Neku quickly switched to single player mode, his girlfriend got up to sit by him, and the little blonde walked over to him.  
“Hello Raimu.”  
“Hi Joshua.”  
The pair smiled at each other. Without a word she walked over to sit on the arm of the chair.  
“I was just thinking that it might be fun to rile up your brother.”  
“Joshua,” she scolded, “you promised not to do that.”  
“Did I?”  
He continued to tease her about pissing off her elder brother for several minutes. None of the others bothered to listen to what they were saying, the orange haired teen was too torn between paying attention to the game and his girlfriend having her head on his shoulder and Eri was busy with her alterations. Actually besides a few teasing remarks on Neku’s game play, Joshua wasn’t being his normal pain in the ass self and that was the only thing throwing the others off. Lately he’d been trying to be nicer towards the group, not being as sarcastic, biting back smartass remarks, little things like that. Beat was the only one who hadn’t figured out why.  
“Yo, what the hell is this?!” No one paid the blonde skateboarder any mind at his outburst. It was only when he walked into the living room where the others were that he got any reaction.  
What they saw was Beat holding up a small plushie, that resembled a certain dead, violet eyed teen sitting in the room, at arm’s length. The resemblance only showed in the toy’s purple button eyes, a crudely made button up shirt, and some hair meant to resemble Joshua’s. Other than that the toy was a bit rough around the edges, obviously made by a beginner but not bad for a first try. Eri couldn’t help but giggle at the look on everyone’s faces. Neku refused to look at his friend, Shiki looked a tad uncomfortable, Joshua looked pleased with himself, and little Rhyme had a faint blush on her cheeks. Even though she’d deny it, Eri might have neglected to put the toy back in Rhyme’s bag after it fell out when Eri went to get her bag from the pile of bags in the hallway.  
“Heh, don’t tell me you can’t recognize a stuffed toy when you see one, even I didn’t think you were that dense.” Joshua said with a smirk.  
“Shut up Prissy Boy, why the hell does it look like you?”  
For a moment no one said a word but Beat stood there with his arms crossed. The sight of him holding the toy made the violet eyed teen giggle.  
Shiki spoke up first, “Well Rhyme asked Eri and me to teach her to sew because she wanted to make a plushie of everyone. She’s never really sewn before we started with Joshua since his clothes would be the easiest for her to make.”  
“So,” turning to look at his little sister, “why are you carrying it around with you?”  
That was a difficult question to answer since she didn’t really know. At first the plushie had stayed in her bag because she intended to fix it when she had free time at school but she could never bring herself to change anything. Every time she took it out of her bag she just ended up thinking about Joshua or reasoning with herself that the flaws weren’t so bad. Now she carried it around for no real reason other than to know it was there, sort of like the way Shiki carried around Mr. Mew. Well, she was also afraid her brother would throw it away if he ever found it lying around the house.  
She couldn’t tell her brother that, he wouldn’t understand. While the others had slowly come to accept Joshua, her brother refused to trust him in the slightest. Which was understandable given his actions in the game and the fact that the ashen haired boy liked hanging out with her, alone. Beat was extremely protective as it was but as soon as Joshua was added to the mix he became unbearable. Rhyme liked spending time with him though.  
An arm hooked around her waist and pulled her into Joshua’s lap. Two arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her against him, and his chin rested on her shoulder.  
“Isn’t it obvious? She’s madly in love with me,” a hand turned her face towards his, “and I happen to return her feelings.” Time seemed to stop as he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. When he pulled back there was a grin on his face that quickly turned itself into his signature smirk as he looked back at her brother.  
The others were frozen in place. More than once the Composer had gone home with some sort of injury from pushing Beat too far, lately that had become openly flirting with Rhyme. This wouldn’t just result in a quick beating, this time the pretty boy would get his ass kicked.  
Thoroughly enjoying the mixed look of shock and horror on the blonde idiot’s face, Joshua decided if he was going to be beaten within an inch of his life then he would try to get away with as much as he could.  
Kissing her on the lips the teen was thrilled when she returned it, though he doubted anyone else could tell she was but that was part of what made her kisses so addicting. He would have gladly deepened the kiss but pissing off her brother was far too tempting. There would be time for more kisses later, when there was no audience. With one arm still wrapped around her, Joshua used his free hand to tilt her head up a little so he could nuzzle her neck.  
And that was more than enough to break whatever was keeping Beat rooted to his spot. Neku was barely able to mutter an ‘oh shit’ before having to jump between his friend and old partner. Laughing, Joshua released the tiny blonde who immediately tried to calm her brother, before making a quick exit from the house. He didn’t go far, just to the UG where he could safely monitor the situation.  
It took about an hour to calm the blonde male down and even then it wouldn’t take much to set him off again. Luckily he hadn’t damaged any furniture or a wall, but Rhyme’s plushie hadn’t been so fortunate. Her brother had ripped its head off when he saw the prissy teen kissing his sister. She wasn’t going to say anything about it, ripping the head off the toy had helped ease her brother’s anger. Besides she could fix it much easier than the real thing. But eventually the two would have to see each other again and punches would be thrown before all was said and done. As far as she and the others were concerned that meeting could wait for as long as possible.  
After another hour of trying to soothe the raging blonde the others left. Shiki had been glaring at Eri as they left for some reason. Rhyme had been able to avoid giving her brother a direct answer to the violet eyed teen’s claim that they had feelings for each other, that conversation could wait.  
The rest of the night was fairly typical. Beat struggled with his homework, Rhyme helped him once her’s was done, their parents came home and the family had dinner, a bit of television, then she and Beat went to bed. Once she heard her brother snoring and the television in her parents’ room she quietly opened her window. Sitting back on her bed with the toy, a needle, and some thread, Rhyme began the task of reattaching its head. Several minutes later she heard the window being shut just as she finished sewing the head back on. Frowning at the frayed edges poking out around the neck, she felt the bed sink in front of her. Joshua took the toy from her and examined it.  
“Poor thing, better him than me though.” When he looked back at the blonde he was surprised to see a stern look on her face. “What?”  
“You shouldn’t have provoked Beat.”  
“It distracted him from a very awkward conversation.”  
“That’s not the point Joshua.”  
Raising one eyebrow, “Oh? So you wouldn’t have minded telling him you made this mini-me months ago with no intention of making ones of the others?”  
Rhyme blushed and now looked extremely embarrassed. “I did plan on making others.”  
“Let’s not forget that _you_ made the decision to make a mini version of myself, and it wasn’t because I would have been the easiest to recreate.”  
Handing the toy back to her, he couldn’t help but chuckle as she held it protectively.  
Pouting a little Joshua took the toy and set it on the floor. “I’m starting to think you like him more than me Raimu.”  
Rhyme silently wondered just how many shades darker her face could get from blushing. There weren’t many people who used her real name, even her parents called her Rhyme. Something about the way he said it made her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach. He didn’t like being called by his real name so she would never know if he felt this way.  
“Don’t be silly Joshua, it’s just a toy.”  
“A toy that you sleep with.”  
“I do not!”  
Technically true, but she did leave it on the nightstand when she slept. Really he was flattered that she’d made the toy. She’d showed it to him after it was finished and excitedly told him she planned to make one of all her friends. The look on her face had been so cute. That had been the first day he kissed her, it was only a peck on the cheek but it was what led to them dating. Officially they’d been together for a month; unofficially it was more like three. Joshua enjoyed the time he spent with her but occasionally his Composer duties kept them apart for several days. That was why he believed she carried the toy around, to have him around and hope he was safe. After all what was stopping one of the Reapers or another human who could see the UG from overthrowing him as he had done before? Carrying the toy had become a sort of silent prayer for his safety. Once she saw him again the toy was all but forgotten until he had to leave. However, lately she’d been playing with it when they were together and Joshua was not very good about sharing or being ignored.  
“You’re so cute when you blush.”  
Rhyme shook her head but couldn’t hide the smile on her face.  
Returning her smile he began to lean in to give her a kiss only to feel her finger press against his lips.  
“I’m still upset with you for breaking your promise.”  
“I suppose that’s fair,” he said with a sigh. “Then I shall see you tomorrow?”  
“Of course.”


End file.
